INTERVIEWS!: The Legend of Zelda
by Kingdom Legends
Summary: This is an interview of the game The Legend of zelda. Zetra asked some of her friends who have never ever EVER played zelda a bunch of questions about Zelda to test their gaming knowledge. They have never planned to play it... but they will when we're done with 'em! We get plenty of strange answers and funny reactions whenever they learn the truth! Well, hope you enjoy!-KLs. :D
1. Who is Zelda?

**KLs Presents: INTERVIEWS!: Legend of Zelda**

**Hey guys! This is Kingdom Legends and here we are with an interview of the Legend of Zelda! Zetra asked a bunch of our friends about the Legend of Zelda to test their knowledge. Of course, these friends have never ever EVER played Zelda and never planned too... They're minds will change once we're done with them! Okay, well, here is the interview. ENJOY!-KLs**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda**

_Who is Zelda?_

A1: Zelda is the girl in the funny hat and green cloths. (He's a boy, gosh dang it! D:)

A2: I was told Zelda was a princess. (RIGHT ON, ARDEN!)

A3: Who now? Some random dude? (Is that seriously the best you could come up with?!)

A4: The boy in green cloths. (LAST TIME, THATS A GIRLS NAME!)

A5: The elf princess. (D: ...)

A6: WHY WOULD I F***ING CARE ABOUT AN ELF! (You make us cry...)

A7: Duh, the princess! (She cheated, she watched the T.V show from 1989)

A8: ... The girl with purple hair? (Well, at least he KNOWS of a Zelda character...)

A9: He's a guy, right? Ya, he has a girls name. Is he homosexual? (WHATTHEFLIP!LINKISTHEGUYINGREEN!)

A10: Zelda is the elf princess in a green dress, and her game is a sequel to The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. (Where in Hyrule did you get Lord of the Rings?!)

**Here are their reply when we corrected them:**

A1: Wait... Wait WHAT?! A princess?! (Is it really that hard to believe?!)

A2: Oh, I thought she was in green, but I got some right for the most part! (Yup! Yup you did! Heres a cookeh! (#))

A3: Oh, I don't really care. (We could tell...)

A4: Oh... Well, I was schooled. (Yes you were (:)

A5: Oh, so she just has pointy ears for no reason? (Didn't you just hear Zet say Zelda was Hyrulian?!)

A6: I SAID I DON"T F***ING CARE! (Why can't you refrain from Cussing?!)

A7: I like old T.V shows like I like Oreos dipped in Peanut butter! (You make strange friends, Zet)

A8: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! SHE'S A VILLAIN?! (No, she said that that guy was Vaati, a villain. Pay attention!)

A9: Who's Ghirahim?! (The guy she said was a homosexual. Sorry, Ghirahim lovers!)

A10: Nah, I think it has a little to do with The Fellowship. (Uhg, for the last time, NO!)

* * *

**Kay guys, we hope you liked it! Sorry this was short! We might as more people next time! If you have any suggestions on what to ask next time, feel free to PM us, or review! Well, see ya around the pond!- KLs**


	2. Who is Link?

**INTERVIEWS!: The Legend of Zelda**

**Zetra asked her friends who have never played Zelda questions to test their gaming knowledge of Hyrule.**

* * *

_Who is Link?_

Q1: Wait, theres a boy?! (Well, no duh! If theres a princess, there's the hero.)

Q2: Zelda's royal guard. (Meh, kinda...)

Q3: A knight! (Half right. :D)

Q4: Guard of the triforce of courage and wisdom! (C-H-E-A-T-E-R-! Stop using 1989 knowledge! Besides, these are the games!)

Q5: A little boy. (With big responsibility :D)

Q6: Some guy from Good Mythical Morning? (Well, someones a Mythical Beast like Zetra is! :D)

Q7: Amanda's cat! :D (Yes, Zetra's friend is obsessed with Zelda, that Amanda!)

Q8: The Princess. (... We're not even going to ask how you came up with that...)

Q9: Baka! (No, he's not baka! D: He's kawaii!... YOU'RE A BAKA!)

Q10: The guy with the triangle things! (Yeah, he also has a pet unicorn named charlie)

Replies to answers:

A1: Oh... I thought it was just that one princess... (Wow, really?! We had no idea!)

A2: Well, I got half of it right! (And half of it wrong...)

A3: BOOYA! LATER, B****S! (That answer you gave was nothing to be proud of.)

A4: I'm really growing on Zelda! (THAN PLAY THE GAME, BAKA!)

A5: Oh... Who the H**l sends a kid into a quest to fight a pig? (Now, thats something only Zetra's thought about...)

A6: Oh, well I knew there was a guy named Link. MYTHICAL BEASTS FOREVAHHH! (What ever you say, bud! :D)

A7: Well, I was right! (About a cat...)

A8: Well, I still think Links a girl. (AFTER ALL ZETRA WENT THROUGH LAST EPISODE!)

A9: Baka! (Quiet accusing! If anyones a baka, you're a baka!)

A10: Oh... What kinda name is that?! (Hey! Triforce is a very logical name!)

* * *

**Hey guys! Well, we hope you liked this! Zetra's friends could be complete bakas sometimes! Oh, and Zetra and Gaming Ninja found something that I think you'll like. First off, we are going to mention Good Mythical Morning. Good Mythical Morning is a show on Youtube run by the two guys called Rhett and Link. Check 'em out, if you please! Also, theres adrisaurus. She is a good singer who sing lyrics to games and movies such as-Wait for it-Lyrics to the song of healing and Zelda's Lullaby! Also, for SS fans, theres Zelda's theme from Skyward sword... You should see what the song Ballad of the Goddess sounds like backwards! Okay, well look these up on Youtube!**

**Good Mythical Morning**

**adrisaurus**

**Okay, well I hope you guys enjoyed this episode! If you have suggestions for next episode on what Zetra should ask, please tell us! We are free to suggestions! Okay, well see ya around the pond!**

**-KLs**


	3. Who is Ganondorf?

**INTERVIEWS!: The Legend of Zelda**

**Zetra asked her friends who have never played Zelda questions to test their gaming knowledge of Hyrule. Zetra will reply to all of them until further notice.**

* * *

_Who is Ganondorf?_

Q1: You mean Ganon? (Yes, yes we do...)

Q2: The purple Homosexual guy! (We're assuming you mean Vaati... HES FOUR SWORDS AND MINISH CAP, BAKA!)

Q3: The pig. (You got THAT right!... Wait a minute, 1998 KNOWLEDGE! D:)

Q4: Isn't his name Yuga? (Hey, you kept your promise! Nah, but hes still an awesome clown of a bad guy! :D)

Q5: A Garmo? (GER-OO-DO! Geez, peoplez!)

Q6: The guy in green! (Oh, thats so right, Link took over Hyrule...)

Q7: Amanda's nickname for Josh? (Heh... right... about that... I came up with it. :P)

Q8: He sounds like a bad guy. (Well no DUH!)

Q9: I am Ganondorf. MWHAHAHAHA! (You're not as funny as you think you are...)

Q10: The wizard from Harry Potter. (THIS ISN'T HOGWARTS!)

Replies to real answers:

A1: I was right! (No your not. ):|)

A2: And we're not talking about those two games? (NO! Well, yes, no, I mean- GAAHHH! YOU CONFUSE ME! )':)

A3: I am an awesome cheater! I could rule the world with this power!(... You scare me sometimes...)

A4: I keep promises. Thats what friends do. Zelda is awesome! (I WUV YA, BUDDEH!)

A5: Gerudo? What kinda freakin name is that?! (We find it very imaginative! :()

A6: You make me laugh! (So do I.)

A7: Why do you get so obsessed with Zelda? It sucks, and you shouldn't play it. It's for lowlife nerds who don't success at life. Why would anyone like you care about a stupid game? Grow up! (*Throws phone across the room, crying* IMA KILL YOU!)

_*GN: After this, I'm going to talk to him for hurting my best friend's feelings.*_

_*Zink: I wanna punch him! How dare he say that to my sis! It'll be okay!*_

_*Zetra: *Sniff* It will...*_

A8: Oh, at least the game has some bad guys. What a game without action? (GN: Ya! It's not Animal Crossing... And yes, we do like the game.:D)

A9: Oh... Well, I tried. Zelda sounds pretty good! (Zink: Does it? ITS ME FAVORITE!)

A10: It could compare! You know what I said last time! (GN and Zink: This isn't Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings!)

* * *

**GN: Hey. Sorry about us not updating! Someone forgot the chromebook on vaca!**

**Joy: Sorryyyy... *Sinks slowly into the floor***

**GN: O_o Anyway, yay. That guy took a lot off of Zetra's ego. We have talked to him, without punching, and we decided that someone who won't support you, or live or accept what you love, and then makes fun of you or accuses you about it isn't a real friend. He is no longer talking to us, and is no longer being our friend and participating in these interviews. **

**Joy: *Pops from behind couch, Pulls picture of a lego Legolas with a lego Leggo my Eggo waffle out* Leggo my Lego Eggo with Lego Legolas!**

**GN and Zink: O_o**

**Zink: OOOKKKKKAAAYYYY... We want to thank Hero of Time 1998 and Sockwriting! Thanks both of you! And you too Daisy Bokoblin!**

**GN: And please please please please please please please please please PLEASE stop allowing Zetra to use the button, Hero! It's getting annoying. She thinks she's the Queen of England since you gave it to her!**

**Zink: And if Zetra asks for the banHammer to borrow, DON'T LET HER, SOCK!**

**Joy: Well, the button did help make Zetra feel better when she added it to her Story of Randomness she's making on her own fanfiction profile...**

**Zink: pfft, whatever.**

**GN, Zink, Joy: Sorry for the long author's note! KLs, OUT!**


End file.
